Chapter 1: Jane Austen's Steamy Reads
Recording & Release "Chapter 1: Jane Austen's Steamy Reads" was conceived, recorded, and performed by TV's Kevin Lanigan, Joe Conroy, Justin Germeroth, Gabe Levy, and Vern Tooley, and was released on iTunes and Soundcloud April 1st, 2016. Sketches Included: * Jane Austen's Erotic Novel * No Gods or Kings Allowed * The Whitest House * Cussler on the Mic * Can A Brother Get a High-Five? * The End of the Podcast Synopsis of Sketches "Jane Austen's Erotic Novel" Victorian-era author Jane Austen pitches her new erotic novel to PPP's head editor Mr. Pennybottom whilst under the influence of opium. Characters featured: * Jane Austen (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Mr. Pennybottom (Joe Konroy) * Receptionist Cheryl (mentioned) * H.P. Lovecraft (mentioned) "No Gods Or Kings Allowed" PPP security guard Mr. Mann embargoes prolific author Stephen King from joining Puffin Publishing, whilst stumbling upon a horrible secret. Characters featured: * Stephen King (Gabe Levy) * Mr. Mann (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * The Four Midgets That Make Up Stephen King (mentioned) * Jane Austen (mentioned) * H.P. Lovecraft (mentioned) "The Whitest House" A PPP intern attempts to gather the rights to publish an continuing anthology of every President ever, who all live in the same house, with mixed results. Characters featured: * The Intern (Joe Konroy) * Franklin Delano Roosevelt (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Millard Filmore (Gabe Levy) * Ulysses S. Grant (Justin Germeroth) * Andrew Jackson (Vern Tooley) * Herbert Hoover (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Calvin Coolidge (Gabe Levy) * John Quincy Adams (Justin Germeroth) * Bill "Slick Willy" Clinton (Vern Tooley) * Franklin Pierce (mentioned) * Richard Millhouse Nixon (mentioned) * Robert E. Lee (mentioned) * Jacob Marley (mentioned) "Cussler On Mic" Clive Cussler holds a press conference for his new book, available exclusively in scroll format. Characters featured: * Clive Cussler (Justin Germeroth) * Sandy Duncan, San Francisco Sun Times aka TV's Kevin Lanigan As A Meek White Woman I (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Flang Dangaman, Placomine County Gazette (Vern Tooley) * Patty Philbin, Boston Herald (Gabe Levy) * Jacques van Dame (Joe Konroy) * Brooklyn Joey, Baton Rouge Times (TV's Kevin Lanigan) "Can A Brother Get a High-Five?" Ira Glass invites Mark Twain to NPR to discuss his new one-man-show. Characters featured: * Mark Twain (Vern Tooley) * "Portuguese" Ira Glass (Justin Germeroth) * "Dago" Carol aka TV's Kevin Lanigan As A Meek White Woman II (TV's Kevin Lanigan) * Mark Twain's agent, "Ching Chong China" Phil (mentioned) "The End of the Podcast" Characters featured: * Your Host, Art Garfunkel * Bobby Moynihan * Lorraine Newman * Elvis The Elephant * The Dancing Girls from Zimbabwe * Bobby Moynihan * Nasim Pedrad * Anhesier-Busch * Matt Damon from "The Martian" * Musical guest, Bobby Moynihan * Bobby Moynihan Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of Jane Austen, Clive Cussler, Mark Twain, Mr. Pennybottom, Stephen King, Herbert Hoover, Brooklyn Joey, and Ira Glass. * TV's Kevin Lanigan has often thought about reediting this episode to reflect the show's current standard of quality but due to multiple computer changes would have to start completely over from square one and "honestly who has the time?" * "Jane Austen's Erotic Novel" is basically how the PufPubPod came to be. TV's Kevin Lanigan started doing a bit with that absurd voice, to be joined by Joe Konroy as essentially Mr. Pennybottom and Justin Germeroth as Emily Bronte (who had the exact same voice). Lanigan said they should record this next week, and the PufPubPod was born. * The PufPubPod was originally supposed to be part of the larger "Chronogeddon" universe. Envisioned by Justin Germeroth as an RPG podcast where "every famous historical figure exists at the same time," TV's Kevin Lanigan needed a character to play, looked at his DVD collection, saw his copy of Joe Wright's Pride & Prejudice, picked Jane Austen in the first session, and a character for the ages was born. * Jane Austen was always supposed to rhyme and rap more than she currently does, as evidenced by her little ditty within this sketch, a remnant of a forgotten time. * The Four Midgets of Stephen King came about because of TV's Kevin Lanigan's long-held fascination with The Trenchcoat Concept. * The Whitest House was always supposed to be a much bigger part of the Puffinverse than it ended up being. Oh well. * Before he uses his cane to beat down The Intern, Andrew Jackson's shouts "You're about to find out why they call me 'Ol' Hick-ry'!" This is a reference to an as-of-yet unproduced screenplay written by Puffin's Vern Tooley in which Andrew Jackson is the film's antagonist. * TV's Kevin Lanigan plays two Meek White Women in this episode, a role he will play many times. * Brooklyn Joey "will always be from a different newspaper, none of them even geographically close to Brooklyn." * In "Cussler on Mic," Vern Tooley's character introduces himself as "Flang Dangaman, Placomine County Gazette." This introduction that contains two inside jokes that only Vern is in on: "Flang Dangaman" is a part of a nonsense line that Vern thinks the reversed lines in Missy "Misdemeanor" Elliot's song "Work It" sounds like ("Is it worth it? Let me work it. I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it. Heemony heemony flang dangaman.") and "Placomine County Gazette" is the title of a fake newspaper that appears in many of Vern's videos on YouTube. * BONUS TRIVIA: "Placomine County Gazette" is a reference to the 2009 Woody Allen film Whatever Works. In the movie, Evan Rachel Wood's character claims that her ex caught the biggest catfish in "Plaquemines County." * Justin Germeroth has no idea what Ira Glass sounds like. * Mark Twain was a character envisioned by Vern Tooley for a long time. Based on the Hal Holbrook one man Broadway show, Tooley always thought it would be funny if somebody created that show who knew nothing about Mark Twain. Drop in a Tracy Morgan voice and you have Puffin's most requested character. * TV's Kevin Lanigan's Don Pardo voice has gotten notably worse over time.